Chapter 271
Lucy vs. Flare is the 271th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy vows to win the first battle of the Grand Magic Games and true to her word, she overpowers Raven Tail's Flare Corona, now able to summon multiple spirits at once. However, Flare begins to play dirty and a new unforeseen enemy is watching the battle from afar. Summary The first fight of the first day of the tournament is about to begin and it's Team Fairy Tail A Lucy vs. Team Raven Tail Flare. Although in last place, Lucy gains the chance to earn 10 points, and tie with Team Sabertooth. Before the battle begins, Lucy expresses her anger with Raven Tail for attacking Wendy and only going after Gray in the last match and so she resolves to win her battle. In the stands, Mavis wonders what Raven Tail's objective is, with Makarov stating that it's to embarrass Fairy Tail, but Mavis feels that's too simple a goal for them. The battle then between Lucy and Flare lasts for 30 minutes and if anyone is knocked out within that time, they lose. Lucy begins by summoning Taurus to attack Flare. As Flare dodges Taurus' axe, Lucy summons Scorpio, who activates his Sand Buster. Flare controls her hair and tries to use it to block the attack but Taurus uses a suction ability to control the sand and attack Flare with Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, while everyone comments on Lucy's improved skill. As Flare is pushed back, amazed at how the blondie is attacking her, she uses her Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, causing her hair to take the form of a wolf. However, Lucy summons Cancer, who promptly cuts the hair and renders the attack useless. Angered, Flare directs her hair underground and it comes back up near Lucy, grabbing her legs and immobilizing her before Flare knocks her to the ground. She states that she can control her hair as she wishes, slamming Lucy down. Lucy responds by using her Fleuve d'étoiles to free herself while Flare tries to hit her again, sending both girls flying away from one another. Lucy notices that her boots are ruined and assumes it must be from when she was grabbed. Flare is shocked that her hair has sustained this level of damage. She sends her hair underground once again and Lucy looks around while Flare points to where the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild is, watching in the stands. Lucy sees Flare's hair rise up behind Asuka, but before she can say anything she is quickly silenced and thrown to the ground, with Flare telling her that if she disobeys and says anything, something bad may happen. Up in the stands, the Knight Squadron Chief Arcadios is commenting on the battle and that the "matured fruit" is ripening, such that it may be completed this year. He tells his Lord Zeref that he should just sit back and wait. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona (started) Magic, Spells, & Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer * * Spells used *Axemanship * * * Weapons used *Labrys *Twin Scissors * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Navigation